Hidden Secret's
by Elli Mac08
Summary: Do you ever wonder that there's more to the chinese zodiac Cruse then we think.  So can Saki Hanajime's crazy family solve the mystery of the Sohma Family.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

By: Elli Mac08

Romance/Action/Adventure

Rated: M

**Warning**: For sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, or Jackie Chan's Adventures .

Chapter one: Prologue

The legend of the Chinese Zodiac has became known to some people as an old fashion superstition. While others believed it as a curse. This old folks tale started, when God told the animals…. That, "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow.

Don't be late!" Hearing that the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly land before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning.

All except for the cat who had been tricked. It happened so fast and the cat, unable to attend the banquet… was angry that he had been deceived. And was always trying to catch the rat. But what does the Chinese Zodiac have to do with the Sohma Family.

Well, a lot has to do with them. Which, twelve of their family members had been possessed by twelve vengeful spirits that correspond to the Zodiac including the cat. Well, they can communicate with their respective animals, But when their bodies are under stress, or when their hugged by some one of the opposite sex, they'll transform.

This curse has been place for hundreds of years, But do you ever wonder about the real reason about the Chinese Zodiac. What if that curse came after their Zodiac animals and that story might be a cover up for the true meaning of the curse? For some big reason.

And what if the Zodiac animals was a way to protect something important from some one or maybe something? What if over the hundreds of years being curse the family forgotten the real purpose of the Chinese Zodiac?

What if these family is suppose to guarding this great power from an ancient evil? So can an agent from Section 13 an Secret Organization in San Fancisco. Who has a dark past of her own. save this cursed family, then destroy the great evil that has awaken over the years, and have a love life too at the same time. --,

ooh brother What a poor to girl to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey I hope you reader think this story is sound interesting to you. Since these is my first story I have wrote on this site. I'm very excited and I want to try something different to write about. Instead of the same plot and story line other writers like to write about. For ex: Kagome's mom **Kun-loon**( which **IS **her real name in the anime) always transfer Kagome to kaibara High School. Or Kagome is always made to be Tohru's cousin, which very dull after awhile. So I want to make this story unpredictable as much as I can. And I also don't can about the review on how people present them if there encouraging reviews or bad review either way they help them improve in my writing and stories. Because I'm no pro, but an amateur. So please don't hold your breathe.

As you can see this is a multi crossover with Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Jackie Chan's Adventure.

Because it's a funny thing on hw I came up with this story. It started a couple of weeks ago I was in my room watch Toon Disney and Jackie Chan's Adventure came on. While I was reading volume 4 of Fruits Basket at same time. I just got this crazy idea for a story with these three anime's so I hope you guys will like it.

**So please review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hidden Secrets

Chapter 2 

By: Elli Mac08

Romance/Action/Adventure

Rated: M

**Warning:** For Sexual Contents, graphic violence, vulgar language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Jackie Chan' s Adventure.

Chapter 2: Judgment Day

Bodies of many youkai could be spotted on the hills. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru taken the front and were waiting for the right moment to attack the castle. Kagome felt fear creeping up her insides, making her stomach do flip flops. 'Something doesn't feel right. Could this be what Kagura warned me about?'

Yes, that's right Kagura. For the past seven months Kagura has been sneaking around giving Kagome information on Naraku as her alliance to Kagome in exchange for Kanna, Kohaku and her own freedom.

**Flashback **

_Kagome went to a near by spring that was surrounded by Orchid's all round the forest. She was there to practice some mediation, while waiting for Sesshoumaru to show up. It was almost second nature for Kagome to find and manipulate her untapped power while inhaling the fresh crisp air of the Sengoku Era filled with the Orchid's scent. _

_She drew in another deep breath. She felt content with the Barn Swallow singing to each other, while watching the sun go down for the day. So it can make room in the sky for her sister moon and the stars twinkling as bright it can be. Unlike the star in the future you can barely see them with the city light and the pollution._

_As she slowly exhaled, she heard the snap of a twig in the forest. Heading to her huge yellow back pack she retrieved her quivers and her new compound bow. She recently purchased in from her time at a sport shop two streets down from the Sunset Shrine to use instead of using her long bow of Sengoku era._

_She has more of an advantage with the compound bow with her targets._

_While she was about to draw back one of the quivers and let it fly to its target a familiar, sultry feminine voice called from the edge of the forest. "Miko."_

_Scanning the tree line she came across Kagura hiding nearby, still out of reach of the barrier she put up earlier "Kagura, why are you here?" Kagome lowered the barrier for Kagura so she could move closer without the barrier identifying her as an immediate threat to her or her friends. Kagura as she walks closer, gives a small wave with her fan which was masking her face, but only showing her scarlet eyes and her jade earrings that's dangling in the air that she just created with her fan._

"_I came to give warning. It seems Naraku had a teacher of the black arts who's far more dangerous than the dark priestess Tsubaki ever was."_

_He asked for help to 'hinder' you and Inuyasha. Supposedly he has something that he didn't have before and is keeping it under cover. Not even Kanna knows what it is." _

'_It must be serious then. Naraku has yet another scheme up his sleeves and it isn't good. But what is this about a teacher? Who could it be?' _

"_Thanks Kagura for your warning, I will pass it along, but why tell me all this, aren't you suppose to fight against me and the others. What's in it for you?" Kagura took her fan away from her face to look at the miko straight in the eyes._

"_I want to return my favor to you for saving my life two weeks ago against that bear demon. I pledge my alliance and loyalty to you, miko, in exchange for information on Naraku, my freedom as well as Kanna and Kohaku's." Just as Kagura was about to leave on her feather, Kagome ran to her once more._

"_Kagura wait I have another question!" Kagura turned back to her, waiting for her question._

"_What is it that you seek, miko." While releasing a nervous breath, Kagome said._

"_For a couple of days now I have been having this weird feeling in my soul like a its calling something and if I feel a jewel shard nearby I start to feel this agonizing pain in my soul. I haven't told anybody about it, but it's getting worse. So, have you seen Kikyo ? Maybe she might know what's wrong." _

"_She's at Naraku's castle. Though she doesn't seem like her usual self." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I believe whatever Naraku planned, it involves her for she doesn't respond as she used to. I could sense that her aura has become more corrupted than before. All she does is stay in Naraku's chambers, but when she's around the castle she's locked in her own mind, and she's more cruel, showing more hatred than before." _

"_That 's not good. What could Naraku have done her? He was never powerful enough to overcome my soul." _

"_I don't know. Maybe since Kikyo died with anger and hate in her last moment of life fifty years ago, her will to fight from Naraku's influence has weakened. Watch your back miko. I'm counting on you to kill Naraku, so I can be free."_

"_I'll do my best Kagura. If I can't, I promise to kill you before he can. At least I'll make it quick." _

"_Good… See you in a few weeks, miko."_

"_Yeah, take care of yourself Kagura." With a nod of her head, Kagura flew on her feather in a quick motion. 'I'm worried about what Naraku has done to Kikyo, and I'm uncertain if I should tell Inuyasha about it. He would probably take off again to try and rescue her, feh. Seriously that hanyou is asking for a death wish, if he keeps this up.' _

_Kagome wandered back to the camp to see Lord Sesshoumaru's guard Shiro, who is watching his partner who's getting his green silky hair braid in with flowers by a giggling Rin. While Shiro watch with amusement in his hazel eye's. Kagome gave a nod to the guard and start to giggle herself. _

_**Inside the camp**_

_As she entered into the camp area, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru with a bored look on his face at the base of a Sakura Tree. He was watching Inuyasha and Koga in a yelling match. Sango was the first to notice her. "Kagome where have you been?" _

"_I was waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive while I was mediating, but no one told me he was already here."_

"_Well, he here and now we are going to come up with an idea to get rid of that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha said with his arms cross over his chest._

"_Before we get into that I have some news."_

"_News? About what, wench, and from where? You were only at the springs."_

"_Inuyasha. . . . ." said Kagome, trying not to 'Sit' him even though he deserve it. _

"_Oh no, now Kagome please don't do what I think you're going to do!"_

"_Humph. Keep it up Puppy. As I was saying, Kagura stopped by at the edge of the forest and told me that it seems Naraku has a teacher with the black arts" Gasps came from several people and whispers were heard._

"_Who?" Someone asked._

"_Kagura doesn't know and neither does Kanna. But she was specific on what this teacher helped him with. It seems that he needed some way to 'hinder' me and Inuyasha. As to how, I don't know." Koga came forth and look at Kagome seriously and spoke._

"_Kagome can you trust that wench after all she's done? I don't think you should, she is an incarnation from Naraku. Who knows, it might be a trick." _

_Kagome looked up at Koga's handsome face with his bright ocean blue eyes that shows so much emotion in them. Giving a tired sign, but with determination in her feisty blue eyes. she replied, "Koga, I know that what she did in the past was wrong and unforgivable especially with that scum Naraku, but she hates him just as much as we do, maybe even more, but the point is I do trust her. Beside, I clearly remember you being our enemy and kidnapping me once before we became friends. This goes to all of us. We all weren't friends before; at one time we saw each other as enemies. So why can we not trust Kagura?" _

_Everyone sat in silence, agreeing that what she said was true. But they still felt uncertain. Trust Kagura?_

_For the first time after being here with the group, the demon lord finally said something. _

"_Hmm. Interesting." Everyone stop what they were thinking and look at him for an explanation for his comment._

"_If what the wind witch says is true, then we will have to keep an eye out for this. Meanwhile, I think we should finish the arrangements." _

"_Agreed." They all said in union, including Kirara's mew of agreement in the lap of her mistress._

**End of Flash back**

Kagome closed her beautiful azul eye's from the memories. Standing on the hill over looking the barrier of Naraku's castle, she can feel the Shikon Jewel's cries for their rightful owner with despair. The call came rushing back in a tidal wave of long forgotten emotions.

She felt the entire array assaulted her.

Tighten her hands around her Sais . Stretching to a full 19 inches from pommel to point, each Sai has been crafted with exact precision.

Black leather encases their handles, and they are then wrapped with a brilliant sliver wire. The "K" from Kagome's name adorns the face of pommel, while a bright sapphire stone is set into both sides of the Art-Nuevo style hilt. Each blade extends 13 inches below the hilts and is manufactured in stainless steel with a red ribbon on each Sai drape from the bottom point.

This weapon has become Kagome's favorite since it was given to her by Touron, the leader of the Panther demon Tribe who now is an ally into defeating Naraku.

Who got the Sai's from a famous demon blacksmith named Xian Sheng in China , cast a bending spell on them so only the owner can use it.

Just like Tessaiga and unlike traditional Sais , the tip is super sharp! Kagome can even spread poison on the tip of the blade against her opponents. Kagome stood up to her full height of 5'8", which is pretty tall for a ningen woman in the Sengoku Era.

Kagome watched the sun setting in the west and felt the wind picking up, caressing her glossy-wavy ebony hair with a blue shine that flow around her giving her hair an enchanted look like the midnight sky. Kagome turned around to look back at the castle showing her flawless tan skin gleamed in the sunset.

Further through the trees surrounding the castle Kagome got her first look at Naraku's new hiding place. 'Hmm. Why haven't I notice before.'

It was a typical Japanese castle with the towers and tiled roofs. The only thing that wasn't typical was the amount of youkai on the walls and the visible barrier surrounding the castle. Spreading out her powers she tried to locate the exact location of Naraku, but only got the aura of the other youkai's and the corrupted jewel shards.

'Usually when I feel the jewel I also can feel Naraku, but this time I can't. Is he not here then? Is there another puppet? Is that why this feels wrong?' "Inuyasha!" she hissed. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What?"

"I can't feel Naraku."

"What do ya mean ya can't feel Naraku wench?" Yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs. Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance and to make Inuyasha shut up. Staring at Inuyasha like he was stupid, her hands on her hips with her weapons in hand, Kagome replied back easily.

"Just as I said. I can't feel Naraku. Either he has been able to entirely mask himself or he's not here."

Inuyasha frowned and went to tell Sesshoumaru. 'Feh. Just when we'll finally be able to beat that asshole he appears to be missing. Just fucking great.' Inuyasha thought as he ran and saw Sesshoumaru nearby.

"Sesshoumaru. There seems to be a slight problem."

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome can't feel Naraku in the barrier. She says that unless he has learned to mask his aura he isn't here."

"Is she certain? Could he be misleading her sense?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't been able to before, but I wouldn't put it past him to come up with something like this at the last minute."

"We shall continue then. Even if he isn't here, I can see nearly all his incarnations. If nothing else, he will have no more support as we hunt him down." Inuyasha nodded to his brother then run back to his place.

'Still if it is only his puppets, then where is he?' Thought Inuyasha.

Suddenly there was movement on the ramparts and the demons on the wall moved away. Naraku appeared.

Kagome looked at the parting demons and saw Naraku, 'I still can't feel him. For the first time I'm truly beginning to worry.' She thought as she starting to move into her battle stance with her Sais ready to slit some throats.

"Ku ku ku ku come to die Inuyasha? I see you brought your brother and friends as well." Naraku loomed above the wall in his new demon body. The miasma that usually followed him was slowly spreading outwards.

'This is it. It's finally going to happen the battle for the Shikon Jewel and for the good for the world is going to end today.'

End of chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank You! Everyone for being patient with me updating this story and just want it to be perfect as I can make it. I hope you guy's enjoyed it. And I also like to thanks my beta reader for her help **Helkatz** thank you for your he couldn't have done this with out you. So LOVE AND KISSES

And I hope this is a long chapter for you guys since that first chapter was just a prologue so it was meant to be short. So please Review !!!! Or I'll Cry T.T


End file.
